Bandages
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Loki/Mayura. Rated T. Mayura hasn't been to the Agency in a while and when Loki goes out one day, he get's into an accident. Will this help bridge the gap that was forming between Mayura and the trickster? Will the truth come out and can they overcome it? Something is hurting and they just need to find the right type of bandages.
1. Chapter 1

Bandages

A Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fanfic

12/2/12

Summers were always a drag for Loki. Cicadas droned ceaselessly outside, heat waves rolled continuously from the ground and there was never anything for the trickster god to do. This summer was even worse than others. Every day became the same as the last; boring. Where was Mayura? At college or at work.

Surprised?

So was Loki. When the mystery loving girl first told him that she was enrolling in college and found a part time job, Loki fully expected her to be in his study within a week; bawling about how hard it all was. One week went by, then two; spring turned into summer and Loki refused to admit that he wanted to see the pink haired girl. Admitting it would indicate his defeat; one in which his children would relish in exclaiming in loud voices.

Believing that he was making a wise decision, Loki passed his time by practicing his magic, reading and taking long walks. He enjoyed the exercise, even through the blistering heat. Most times, Ecchan stayed in the cool house while Yamino cooked and cleaned and Fenrir napped or made managerial comments. This left Loki to wander the streets alone. As always, Loki was limited to the distance he could travel on his own two feet, but one day, he traveled further than ever before. And what he saw was far from comforting.

Huddled over a table, a curtain of pale pink drew Loki's attention. It was a color he knew so well, dreamt of in his, normally, monochromatic, grayscale dreams. That pale shade was more than a color. It meant cheerful laughter, heartfelt tears, warm embraces and even warmer smiles. It meant promises of adventures, excitement and exhausted peace. It meant Mayura.

His heart, initially leaping for joy, quickly died and turned to stone in his chest, weighing heavily against his lungs to constrict his breath. Mayura, his Mayura, hadn't noticed him; was too interested in the young, handsome man sitting beside her, pressed up to her side and talking softly into her ear. The smile that used to lighten his soul became an anchor, forcing him to stop, weighing him down, as he saw it being directed to another.

Had he not made his affection clear to her? He may be in the form of a child, but they both knew that his appearance meant little. Perhaps it was too much for Mayura to handle. She knew he was a god, that he had children, some not even in the form of humans. It was a lot to handle. Loki thought that he was an understanding person. Should their circumstances truly become too much for Mayura, he was prepared for 'the talk' and any heartbreaking repercussions.

What he did not expect was a betrayal. When she danced into his office to say she was studying at a nearby college and working, it did not feel like she was dumping him and running away. But what did Loki know about love? Or of women? He was a playboy; he could make women swoon at a street corner meeting, but he had no idea how to keep a woman happy for any extended period of time. But, he tried. He really, truly, did.

Logic fled his mind and all Loki was aware of was the icy wave crashing around him as his jaw clenched and his breathing seethed. From the edges of his vision, blackness crept in, honing his focus singularly on the vision before him; not that he was seeing anything else around him, anyway.

That was probably the cause of the start to his real problems. In his trance of jealousy, Loki stepped out; out of his zone of safety and into the domain of the wicked metal boxes of doom. Breaks squealed, yells filled the air, and yet, Loki was oblivious to it all; his attention only on his goddess and only knowing that she wasn't looking at him. She would look at him, Loki promised himself; he would look into her crimson eyes and would find the truth. No one tricked a trickster god.

Fate had a different card to deal, however, and Loki never saw it coming. There was no pain, only the suddenness at the translocation. His vision was no longer on the bit of red of her eyes, but on the vast blueness of the sky instead. The blackness at the edges disappeared for a bit as his hearing returned. There were screams, yells, horns and lots of scrambling feet as people rushed to the scene.

"Boy, are you alright? Can you hear me?" a worried face entered his vision, but Loki just frowned. It wasn't who he wanted to see. He wanted her.

"I'll call the ambulance," a voice said somewhere off to the side. It wasn't important to Loki. He felt like he was dying, but it had nothing to do with the minivan.

"Loki-kun?"

Loki felt a stabbing pain in his side.

"Oh my god, Loki-kun!"

Fire-like pricks of pain flared along his right arm.

"What happened, Loki-kun?" Mayura pushed everyone back, "Get away!"

"Mayura," Loki spoke in barely a whisper, the damage to his ribs inhibiting his speech abilities.

"I'm here, Loki-kun. How did this happen?" Mayura brushed sweat soaked hair from his forehead with soft fingers. A bit of ink smeared from her fingers to his skin and she tried to wipe it away gently to no avail.

"Mayura," was all Loki could say. That time, it was more of a sigh in comparison to the first which was more a question.

"I'm right here. Oh, how did this happen? You're always so careful about everything. Now you have to go in an ambulance," Mayura started to fret, her brow wrinkling and worry cast a dark shadow within her eyes.

"Mayura," that time, the whisper was more definitive , his only way of telling her that everything was going to be fine.

"You're right. You're always right," Mayura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "Loki-kun?"

Mayura's wails drowned out the sound of the emergency sirens. The medics had to pull her away and thrust her into the care of the bystanders as they loaded the broken, unconscious boy into the back of the van and drove off to the nearest hospital.

000000000

Harsh antiseptic odors assaulted Yamino's nose as he ran into the hospital and looked around for where his father could be. The smells affected not only his human nose, but also his sensitive tongue, that, as a snake, he used to taste the air. All signs of Loki were masked, so Yamino found the directory to lead him to the emergency area. In his haste, the man bumped into several walls, avoided careening into several people, if only narrowly, and finally came to a halt in a noisy, yet highly strung waiting room.

People sat in the many available chairs, but Yamino knew better than to look there. The person who called him in a panic had no one around her to calm her nerves to the point where she could sit still. Hard as it would be, Yamino told himself that in light of the current situation, he would remain calm, poised, collected, while Mayura fretted. Moving to the pacing girl in the middle of the room, Yamino found that it was difficult to catch her attention.

"Mayura-san," he finally blocked her pacing just enough for her to tilt dangerously as she automatically tried to avoid bumping into him.

"Yamino-san!" Mayura exclaimed when her eyes focused on the man's face and recognition clicked in her mind. "You're here."

"I came as fast as I could," Yamino led Mayura to a vacant chair and pushed her into it. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened. Loki-kun is always so careful about everything. Why he would step into traffic is beyond me."

"Mayura-san," sitting beside her, the man fidgeted with his glasses before asking, "where did this happen?"

"Where? Outside, near the shopping mall by the bridge-side train station. Why?"

"Loki-sama walked all the way over there. It's over five kilometers, Mayura-san."

"Well, we both know that Loki-kun likes to walk everywhere," with a nervous laugh, Mayura looked down at her twisting fingers in her lap and tried to muffle her sniffs.

"Ah, Mayura-san," Yamino started to panic. He could smell the salt tears, even if the wall of hair stopped him from seeing them in her eyes.

"Yamino-san, I just want him to be okay," hiccups accompanied her words as Mayura tried to wipe away the moisture in her eyes before they fell, but they made an uneven, splotched pattern on her skirt anyway. "I need to talk to him."

Just as Yamino opened his mouth to say something ingeniously thoughtful, a set of doors slid open and a doctor stepped out. Mayura's head popped up at the sound of the doors and she rushed forward, dragging Yamino behind her.

"Doctor, how is Loki-kun?"

"He's going to be just fine if he rests and allows his body to heal. It is actually quite amazing; a boy his size up against a vehicle of any size is usually much more serious," the doctor had to put his hands up to stave off any bubbling excitement. "The wounds Loki-kun had are serious enough, but he definitely has a stronger outlook than other cases."

"Can we see him?"

"Just for a little while, sir. Normally, we only allow family members," the man jumped back as Yamino interjected.

"We are family!"

"Follow me then," the hallways were empty in the emergency wing. "We will keep Loki-kun here in the hospital for a while. In the morning, if he's stable enough, we'll move him into the children's critical care wing."

"What if he's not stable enough?"

"Don't worry, miss. We'll just keep him in Recovery until we can move him."

They entered the recovery ward, doctor in the lead, to show them to Loki's bed. He gave the nurse a set of whispered orders, then excused himself.

"Loki-kun," Mayura sat in the chair beside the cot and look wistfully down at the sleeping form. "You have to get better."

"He will, Mayura-san. Don't you worry about that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How can you say that with so much conviction?" Mayura looked at the bandages that wrapped up the boy's arms and disappeared beneath the rolled cuffs of his shirt. The respirator mask was also giving Mayura cause to pause.

"Because I have faith. Complete, unconditional, faith. I believe that Loki-sama will come back."

"Just because he's," Mayura mouthed the next two words, "a god," then resumed in her normal voice, "doesn't mean that his body can take this kind of attack."

"Loki-sama has more tricks up his sleeves than you know."

"I surely hope so," Mayura sighed and brushed her fingers lightly over Loki's hair before the nurse told them their time was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Bandages

A Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fanfic

Chapter 2

At Yamino's insistence, Mayura returned to the Enjaku Detective Agency for dinner and to explain everything to Fenrir, Ecchan and Narugami, who had taken up the habit of eating dinner at the Trickster's home. They took the bus back towards the sprawling mansion and walked in tense silence.

Four months of not seeing each other was quite a long time. Their reunion over Loki's bandaged body did not yield a very good opportunity to say, "Hi, how have you been?" Yamino, quite gallantly, held his silence. It would be to no one's benefit to have the imminent conversation in public. Everything was going to come out. Better it be in the sanctuary of the agency than the public streets.

More than the silence, Yamino was grateful that Mayura was obediently walking towards the house. He did not want to force the girl into doing anything. A man forcing a girl was never good in any context. Even less so on the street and when the girl was already on the verge of tears. There's nothing like a girl crying to make a man look guilty. People were already giving Yamino weird looks as he walked two steps behind the girl with salty tears misting her eyes. With his heightened senses, Yamino could taste the difference between the salt in her tears and the sweat of the thousand people in the near proximity.

The gates appeared and a loud barking filled the humid air. Ecchan had gotten the house door open under the commands of the little black dog.

"Nii-san, stop barking. You'll make the neighbors upset," Yamino opened the gate for Mayura, then closed it behind them.

"Hello, Fenrir, Ecchan," Mayura knelt and let Fenrir clamber awkwardly into her arms for a ride back into the coolness of the house.

"Mayura! Mayura!" Ecchan chanted as he zoomed around the girl's head. Though the cheerful little summon tried his best to hide his sadness when Mayura stopped visiting, he did nothing to shield his exuberance at seeing her again.

They barely got to the dining hall when they heard a thundering of feet. They automatically moved out of the way so Narugami could charge straight in for his chair.

"Oi! Megane, where's the food at?" Narugami threw himself down in his chair and propped Mjollnir beside him against the table. "Oh, Daidouji, long time no see. How's it going?"

"Hi, Narugami-kun."

"Yo! Food!" Narugami didn't really hear Mayura's response. "And where's Loki?"

"Dad ain't here, genius," Fenrir growled out from where he still sat in Mayura's arms.

"Oh, did Odin catch up with him or somethin'?"

"Loki-kun got in a car accident," Mayura said as she clamped a hand over Fenrir's muzzle to stop the onslaught of swearing that was going to happen.

"Car? Loki? How'd that happen? He hates vehicles."

"More so now, I believe," Yamino entered from the kitchen loaded down with a tray of sandwiches. "Loki-sama was hit by a car as he tried to cross the street."

"You'd think he'd still manage to avoid getting hit. Magic and all, ya know."

"He was preoccupied," Yamino looked up from where he was pouring tea to where Mayura finally slumped into a chair.

"We are still talking about Loki, aren't we? What could he possibly be thinking about that would override his instincts to protect himself? We all know how strong that instinct is," Narugami said around mouthfuls of food.

"I think Mayura-san is the best person to answer that question," Yamino said and punctuated his statement by putting a cup of tea before the girl in question.

"How am I the best person to answer that? I have no idea what Loki-kun is thinking," Mayura hid behind her cup from the four sets of staring eyes.

"Loki-tama is always thinking of you, Mayura," Ecchan said from where he floated beside the god of thunder. "He hides it. Tries to, anyway."

"Dad fails miserably. He turned down all of the cases that came in this week," Fenrir was sitting on a cushion on the chair beside Mayura.

"I don't get it," Mayura peered into her cup.

"Really," Narugami licked the crumbs from his fingers as he swallowed the last bite. "I thought it was obvious that Loki is head over heels for you. He's told you everything."

"And what does that have to do with why he's hospitalized right now?"

The four mystical entities blinked and looked at each other. Each silently passing on the responsibility of telling her to the next person. It was like a silent game of hot potato until Yamino finally broke down.

"You were there. At the place where the accident happened. Loki-sama must have seen you. All reason and instincts must have shut off for some reason. What were you doing?"

"Studying," simply speaking, Mayura responded with wide eyes.

"Alone?" Fenrir inquired.

"No, I have a tutor."

"A man?"

"He's only a year older than me. That doesn't mean he's a man."

"Male; bad enough," Fenrir looked to his sibling who gave a nod of agreement.

"Why can't you explain more simply?"

"Dude, he's jealous, Daidouji."

"My head hurts," Fenrir growled. "Let Dad talk to her. She's not understanding us. Besides, it's a conversation they should have."

"You're right, Nii-san."

"Damn right, I'm right. Dinner!"

00000000000000

Mayura was forced to stay for dinner and the night at the agency. Yamino put out a humble, yet extensive, spread for the twin appetites in Fenrir and Narugami. After which, the man gave the thunder god strict orders to keep an eye on Mayura while he made up a spare room for her.

The deity didn't have much of a task as the girl wandered into the office to sit forlornly on the couch. Narugami stayed silent with this partner sitting easily at his side, easily within grasping reach; just in case Mayura did anything drastic. But all she did was sit and stare at the empty chair behind the desk. Every few minutes, she would look around the room and sigh. While it was obvious that she was troubled, Narugami made no action to instigate a conversation. All the same, Mayura did nothing to speak to her old classmate.

"Mayura-san, I set up the room for you. There are some clothes in the closet for your use as well," Yamino peeked around Narugami's shoulder.

"Thank you, Yamino-san. I think I'll turn in for the night. Good night, Yamino-san, Narugami-kun," said Mayura. She stood, her eyes half glazed over, and managed to get to the doorway without tripping over her own feet. As she went down the hallway to the stairs, she bumped along, like a car skidding around a guardrail on a cliff; which was what her mind felt like, even if her outward expression was more like a zombie.

Finding the bedroom by the fact that Yamino left the door open and the light on, Mayura entered it and leaned back, shutting the door with her entire weight. The room itself was simple. There was a large canopied bed, a dresser, a small writing desk, a bookshelf and a vanity. Everything was done in the scheme of a pale green, resembling the home owner's eye color. The bathroom was equally functional oriented like the bedroom, though Mayura barely noticed as she used the toilet, washed up and brushed her teeth. There was a hair brush at the vanity in the main room, so she seated herself and tried to untangle her hair from the mess it became throughout the day's events. Something that was only marginally easier than unraveling her mind from what had transpired throughout her day.

Her mind was a far cry from the outward appearance of serenity. Inside, she was a turbulent mess. She was stressed from her studies; work exhausted her and then her tutor dumped a bomb on her only moments before the crash outside the store drew Mayura and her attention away. And, of course, there was Loki. He alone was a topic that would make Mayura crazy on a normal high school day. But she was no longer a high schooler. Now she was older, knew more things. With which came an onslaught of more worries. Like feelings.

With a heavy sigh, Mayura put the brush down and leadenly went to the dresser to find something to wear. It was more like an armoire and when she pulled the doors open, it was as if she had a bucket of ice water dumped on her. Inside, neatly arranged, were simple clothes, but all feminine and all in her size.

Still holding onto the door handles, Mayura turned a critical eye on the room. Things were different in the room than what Loki had in his. The vanity, for one. A critical eye caught that that the pillows were cotton filled, as she preferred, rather than the feathers of Loki's preference. Even the naturally dark wood furniture was different than the light color of Loki's.

"I wonder how long this room has been set up?" Mayura pondered to herself.

It was unsettling; thinking that there was a god who made up a room specifically for her. Mayura wasn't quite sure what the appropriate response would be. Appropriate or not, the only thing she could do, was crawl into the bed, cover her head with the blankets and try to clear her mind enough to get some semblance of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Bandages

A Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fanfic

Chapter 3

The next day, Mayura went to the hospital. She was in no mood to go to class and she was prepared to call out of work if it got to that point. She made the trip alone. Yamino was wary, but Narugami brushed the butler's fears aside. Only saying after the girl's departure that he would follow her to the hospital.

Checking with the front desk, Mayura learned that Loki's extraordinary circumstances extended to his health and that he was now resting in the critical care wing under the careful attention of a fleet of nurses. The walk through the hospital was an odd mixture of pockets of noise and silence. Where one wing was packed with all sorts of people, the next one over was devoid of both people and noise.

She entered the Critical Care unit with some trepidation. Ever since her mother's passing, it was difficult for her to think about hospitals. The day before had been a blur; her reactions overriding any cognitive function trying to dredge up the old memories. Now, with the shock only a dull presence, the heart clenching, breath wrenching feeling of reoccurring dread left Mayura feeling desolate.

"Mayura?"

Her eyes lifted at the voice.

Wheeled around in a wheelchair, Loki was wrapped up in a blanket and looking much better than the day before. His forehead and body was still covered in bandages, the same ones, but there was something in his skin color and the light in his eyes that let Mayura let go of the breath she was holding.

"Loki-kun," Mayura walked up to where the nurse paused at an intersection of corridors. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. We can talk in my room."

Mayura followed silently like a saddened puppy behind the nurse as she wheeled Loki back to his bed. Getting Loki into the bed required the help of another nurse and Mayura stayed far out of the way. Only when the nurses finally walked back to their station and gave them the only privacy possible, did Loki crook his finger, beckoning Mayura towards him. His usual mischievous look was swirling in his green eyes, but died as he took in Mayura's fracturing composure.

Happy. Sad. Scared. Depressed. Ecstatic. Those were all expression he had seen in Mayura. But what he saw was that the porcelain doll that he coveted with all those emotions on the surface actually hid the dark crack that had broken her before. As well as she was put together, she still had a lingering scar. A sadness touched Loki and he held out his hand, inviting her to come closer.

"Come here, Mayura," Loki wrapped his fingers around Mayura's and pulled her so she sat on the edge of the bed. Then he wrapped his arms around her as best he could. "Feeling okay?"

"I should be the one asking you," Mayura tried not to let tears form. There were too many emotions pushing at her and she felt like she was about to suffocate in her own mind.

"We already established that I am fine. I am worried about you now," he pulled away, but kept his hand on her waist, out of sight of the other patients and hospital workers.

"I'm worried about you," Mayura seemed to relax a little. The thumb rubbing soft, slow circles worked its magic. "Loki-kun is always so careful; how could this happen?"

"Mayura," the thumb stopped moving and Mayura tensed up again. The tone indicated that whatever was to follow was not going to make anything better. "I want to talk about it when we're alone. An open ward is not really where I want to talk."

"I understand," Mayura said dejectedly; her fingers trying to twist the fabric of her shirt into pieces.

Warm arms pulled her into a second hug and Loki's breath was warm against her cheek, "I'll be out soon. You'll stop by the agency when I'm released, right?"

"I'll be here every day until you get out. And I'll see you every day until I know that you're all better."

It made his heart soar at the knowledge that Mayura wanted to see him; regardless to the specific reason. He also knew that he would be back to his normal self in two more days. Once the tests came back, miraculously clear, they would have no reason to keep him. When they discharged him, it would be with much apprehension and would demand to see him for checkups every few days. Which meant that he would be in perfect health and Mayura would not actually have to see him at the agency.

But Mayura always overdid everything. She would fret for at least a day. Then they could have their talk. In two days, Mayura would have her answer.

0000000000000

Two streets away from the detective agency, Mayura paced back and forth. She knew she was going to visit Loki; she was just worried about what was going to transpire. Even though she saw him each day during his short stint in the hospital, they didn't mention 'the talk' they had planned.

Loki returned home that morning. Four days in the hospital. The doctor looked like he had performed a miracle; completely oblivious to the fact that his patient was a god. Mayura had gone to class before making her way over to the large, now imposing, house.

"Oi, Mystery Girl," a voice from below spoke gruffly. "Daddy's waiting. You going to make him wait longer?"

"Oh, Fenrir," Mayura looked down to speak to the black dog she only started to understand a few months before she entered college. "I'm coming. I just need a minute."

"So, you haven't noticed that I've been watching you for the last ten minutes?"

"What? I haven't been here for that long."

"Yes, you have. Stop worrying. It's going to be fine," Fenrir said before nudging Mayura's leg with his furry head. "Besides, I'm totally cooked through in this heat."

"Alright," Mayura sighed and started forward, only to stop at the sound of an indignant bark. "You want to be carried?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Mayura knelt and let Fenrir crawl into her arms amongst her books.

"Ah, nice and cool," Fenrir relished in the drop of temperature as they entered the house several minutes later. "I'm thirsty. Daddy's up in his room."

Before she could ask if he meant the office, Mayura saw the tip of the black tail whip around the far corner for the kitchen. She would just have to see for herself. The fourteen steps up to the middle floor seemed to loom above her like she was trying to climb Mount Fuji.

Slowly at first, Mayura put one foot in front of the other, climbing the stairs at a dirge-like pace. Her hand shook lightly as she placed it on the doorknob to the office. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to find the room completely empty. A wave of shock rushed over her; though not from the emptiness alone. Rather, her shock was borne by the emotion of emptiness inside herself.

Remnants of her memory from the time she thought she had lost Loki flooded her mind. As soon as she recognized her shock, it dissipated. Leaving her only one path of action.

Turning, she closed the door and ascended the second flight of stairs. The hallway was quiet and Mayura knocked on the master bedroom door.

"Come in," Loki's voice beckoned.

As Mayura entered the room, a smile grew on Loki's face and he let out a breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding. His green eyes soaked in her beauty as if it was the first time seeing her, not like he had seen her three days in a row.

"Hello, Mayura," Loki's tone was soft, childlike in tone, but godly in its intensity.

"Hi, Loki-kun," Mayura stood at the foot of the bed, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"You are tired from standing in the sun," he crooked his finger at her; a silent demand for her to come closer. She obliged. "You should not stand in the heat. Dehydration and sunburns aren't good for anyone."

"I'm fine, Loki-kun," Mayura puffed her cheeks out in anger, but it was short lived. She knew he was only worried for her. Sitting close beside Loki on the bed, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Not perfect, yet. But, in a few days, I'll feel like nothing happened at all."

Silence fell. Physically, it might be the truth. But actually, Loki was hit by a van. Metaphorically, he was waiting to be hit by a bus.

"Um," Mayura was fidgeting; the way she normally did when she wanted to ask something, but didn't know the best way to put it. A new nervous habit surfaced and she started tugging at a strand of hair that happened to be close to her nervous fingers.

"Yamino-kun and Fenrir told me that there was something I need to explain to you."

Mayura's wide eyes lifted from the blanket patterns and met his. He could see the relief in her face. In the future, if they had one together, Loki was going to train her to just ask him anything.

"Do you remember when I told you that I like you?" Loki was reclining against his mountain of pillows. Sitting up on his own was still fairly difficult.

"Yes," Mayura blushed lightly as she remembered. Winter in a snowy village. Loki took her into the forest and made the snow fall for her. They slept on the couch together in front of a roaring fire. They danced under the full moon and shining stars.

It was there, under the stars, where Loki confessed his love for her. He did not mince his words. All he did was hold her close, look her straight in the eye and said, "I love you."

Loki had that same intense look on his face as he did the night he confessed to Mayura. It was a look of love, but also deep concentration. Being in love for someone with as much mental baggage as Loki took lots of thought. On the night under the stars, Loki waited for a few heartbeats before he continued with, "There's a lot more you need to know about me before you say anything."

"You've accepted everything I have told you about me so far," Loki used the same words as he brought Mayura out of her memories of the cold and into the heat. "But would you believe me if I told you that I was jealous?"

"No," Mayura answered honestly. Loki had trained her enough not to lie to him. "I don't see why you would be jealous."

"No? He's about six feet tall, black hair, light brown eyes, wears vests."

"You wear vests, sometimes," Mayura said lamely, looking away.

"Are you purposely making this difficult for me?" Loki asked with no malice.

Pink hair blurred as Mayura jerked.

"Are you saying," his breath stuck, but Loki pushed on, "that you don't like me in return any more?"

"No!" Mayura gasped, her hand taking his and gripping as tightly as she could. "Never, Loki-kun. I will always love you."

"Then what is this wall between us?"

The response was a long pause with a lot of false starts from Mayura.

"I…You…" Mayura ended each start with a short sigh or groan as she tried to form her thoughts. Waiting as patiently as he could, Loki watched as she finally blurted out, "I'm not smart enough!"

Well, that was an unexpected response, leaving Loki with no response other than to blink several times. Responding to his silence, Mayura stood and paced nervously.

"What do you mean? Is this why you went to college and haven't been visiting?" Loki pushed back the blanket covering him and attempted to leave his bed.

"Loki-kun!" Mayura squawked and put him back into the bed. "You need to rest. No excuses."

"I will only rest if you stay here," Loki tugged on her wrist lightly and made her settle down beside him. "How am I supposed to rest if you're bouncing around the room? Very difficult to have a conversation like that."

"That's how most of our conversations are," pouting, Mayura felt a knot of dread forming in her throat.

"Yes, and while that's fine for cases, I like _our_ talks to be like this," Loki nuzzled his nose along Mayura's neck, along her jaw and up to the sensitive skin behind her ear. The soft giggle lessened the tension between them and Mayura turned to gaze into the god's face.

"You really are going to be okay, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," he wound a strand of her pale pink hair around his finger with a coy smile on his face. "But if you think I won't, I welcome you to stay and nurse me back to health."

"You won't leave me?"

It was as if she didn't even hear him making jokes. When he looked into her face, Loki saw a cloud of something akin to exhaustion shading her, usually cheerful, expression.

"Mayura, look at me and listen carefully," he said and paused long enough for her to comply. "I would never voluntarily leave you. Odin alone can take me from your side. No other force in this world or Asgard or any other Realm connected to the Yggdrasil can take me."

"You say that now," Mayura said with a sigh before burying her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Loki-kun. I don't mean to be so bad at understanding. I'm just always afraid."

"Of what?" Loki leaned over to lay soothing fingers on her wrists.

"So many things," Mayura gave him a watery smile. One he had seen so many times before. She always had the strength to smile; even when she was scared or so sad she was in tears. "Silly things; mortal things."

"Do you think that I am never afraid?" Loki knew he would never get a clear answer about what she meant by 'mortal things' if he inquired directly.

"I'm sure you get afraid. Odin, losing magic, for your children; all those. But," Mayura shrugged. "I only know things from inside my mind."

"And what is it like right now?"

"Chaotic. Loki-kun, I love you. I might have always loved you. But look at me. I'm a silly girl who doesn't know anything and is obsessed with mysteries."

"So?" Loki didn't want to interrupt too much, but he prodded her along as she slowed.

"You have your choice of deities and other fantastic people. I'm a mortal girl who will be gone before you even have the possibility of getting grey hair. I'm not smart; I'm not good at anything; I'm a klutz and I don't even help in any of your cases. I am always in your way."

"No, Mayura," Loki pulled her so she laid down and he could cradle her head in his arms. He didn't say any more. Instead, he let his proximity and hold convey that Mayura had absolutely nothing to worry about; he loved her for all the reasons she just listed.

Tucking herself around Loki like he was a pillow, Mayura let out a self-contented sigh and drifted off into a light snooze; exhausted from the emotional expenditure. Beside her, Loki was far from sleep as he lay, happy to do nothing but hold onto the fragile life he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Bandages

Chapter 4

"Loki-sama, dinner is ready," Yamino poked his head into the office.

"I'll get Mayura," Loki said, hopping out of his chair.

Months passed since the accident. Loki was completely better. More so, in fact, because Mayura spent more time at the agency. At first, it was a meal once in a while after she got off work, but now, she studied in her bedroom at the detective agency, rather than at the library.

No one said anything on the change; not aloud to Loki or Mayura, at any rate. There were many quick whispers and significant looks between the others who saw the change in the behavior between the two.

"Mayura," Loki poked his head into the room before fully going in. Headphones covered Mayura's ears, playing soft music of nature to block out the sounds of the agency's life downstairs. Nearing the desk, Loki made sure to step into Mayura's line of sight.

"Loki-kun," Mayura removed her headphones, mussing her hair slightly. "Is it dinner time already?"

"Yes," he responded as he lovingly brushed her hair smooth with his small fingers. "I'll wait for you."

"Okay. I'll be just a minute," Mayura pushed herself away from the desk and walked off to the bathroom, stretching as she left.

As he waited, Loki looked over Mayura's studies. Science was the topic she was working on that day. Simple physics, by normal standards, but from all the notes on the edge of the text book and in the margin of her own notebook, Loki could tell she was taking her fundamentals very seriously.

He still hadn't had the chance, or made the opportunity, to ask her about why she had said she "was not smart enough" for him. Honestly, he didn't care about her intelligence. She knew enough and always, well, maybe not always, listened to him when he explained things. More importantly, she was curious to learn; about things she saw or the possibilities of things. Traditional classroom learning might not have been her forte, but she made up for it in sheer determination.

"Ready, Loki-kun," Mayura reentered the room and smiled as Loki took her hand. "I wonder what Yamino-san cooked today."

"I think he received an order today from the sea," Loki said with a smile.

"Seafood? I hope Nessie is safe."

"Mayura, the Loch Ness monster is in a loch, not the Pacific Ocean," Loki said with a sigh. "I'm sure it's safe."

"Ha! Loki-kun didn't say that there's no such thing as the Loch Ness monster. _Fushigi_ Mystery."

"I'm just saying _if_ there was one, it would be in Loch Ness, not that it _actually_ exists," Loki reiterated, but it was too late.

"Hey, everyone!" Mayura announced to the gathering in the dining room. "Loki-kun believes in Nessie!"

Loki just sighed and endured the chatter over delicious crab-cakes.

Later, Loki walked Mayura to the bus stop. Fenrir and Ecchan mulling about several meters away, giving the couple a semblance of privacy.

"I'll be done with work a little later tomorrow," Mayura told Loki. "My boss is training a new person and asked if I would help cover the store."

"That's fine. Shall I pick you up from work?" Loki was carrying some of her books so he could hold her hand. With winter fast approaching, Loki could feel how the cold was affecting Mayura's fingers.

"No, that's alright. Narugami-kun is working nearby. I'll come by with him."

"As long as you're safe; that's all I care about," Loki stressed, adding a little extra pressure to his grip.

"How about I give you a call when Narugami-kun and I start to head over?" Mayura playfully swung her harm, making their clasped hands make an arc in the cooling air.

"I would appreciate it," Loki pulled their arms back into his control, eliciting a giggle from Mayura.

"What's so funny?"

"Loki-kun can be so opposite, sometime," Mayura sat on the bus stop bench as they arrived. "One moment you're all business and serious. But then, I know how carefree and playful you can be."

"You have no idea how playful I can be," Loki whispered in a sultry, silky tone. His mouth was close to Mayura's ear, completely blocked to the outside world. The bus pulled up and Loki pressed a soft kiss on Mayura's cheek. "Call me when you get home."

"I always do," Mayura said in a daze; a lingering affect of Loki's teasing words. She was trying to figure out if it really was a tease as he placed her books in her hands and loaded her onto the bus.

00000000000

"Goodnight, Loki-kun," Mayura said before hanging up her phone. As per his request, Mayura called his mobile phone to tell him that she got back to her home safely. She always kept the call short and Loki understood why; Daidouji Misao.

Mayura's father had been against his daughter having anything to do with the detective agency, particularly the detective himself, but there was even less of a chance that he would approve of the changes in the situation. Mayura Papa was beside himself with glee when he learned that Mayura was serious about furthering her studies. If he asked now, Mayura could honestly say that she was studying, not gallivanting around chasing "_fushigi_ mysteries."

And that was one of the reasons why Misao allowed Mayura to stop having tutoring lessons. The other, more important, reason was that the tutor confessed his feelings to Mayura and she refused to study with him anymore. Misao was all too pleased at that tidbit of news. Though, it did minimally to cushion the emotions he felt towards the Trickster god and his detective agency.

Like a good daughter, Mayura went to say goodnight to her father. It was also a subtle way for her to let him know that she would be quiet for the rest of the night; either studying or sleeping.

"Papa, I'm going to bed," Mayura stood in the doorway to the living room where her father sat in front of the muted television.

"Sweet dreams, Mayura," Misao responded.

Mayura wished her father hadn't used those words that night. The warm whisper and Loki's steaming smirk still burned in her mind. It was hard enough just to call and say, "Hi, Loki-kun. I got home safely," but trying to fall asleep was near impossible.

There was a lot on the mystery lover's mind and for the last several months, nearing almost a full year, Mayura had trouble sleeping. Even the physical exhaustion from her day was fading in its duty to knock her into the world of unconsciousness. Counting _fushigi_ mysteries, in proxy for sheep, didn't help. And warm milk just made her stomach gurgle as it digested as she lay.

Only one thing helped her sleep. Loki's smile. The one he had just for her. Slightly bewildered, a dash of skepticism, but mostly an adoration of all her clumsiness and spontaneity. With his smile, Mayura thought she could endure anything, would do anything to protect the bond that allowed her the privilege of seeing it.

Going to college and working seemed counter intuitive for her desire to see his smiles. But she thought long and hard before deciding that if a short term separation could help ensure, even a little, more time with Loki, then she would make the investment.

Mayura lolled around on her back, her blankets tangled and making a mess like usual. After tossing and turning for a few hours, she finally drifted off, the image of Loki's glittering green eyes and a soft humming in her mind.

000000000000

"Mayura-san is on winter break, isn't she?" Yamino was serving Loki tea in the office several weeks later.

"Yes, her last exam was supposed to finish a little while ago," Loki said after consulting a clock.

"Daddy, can we go to the _onsen_ again? Can we?" Fenrir yipped from where he perched on the couch. Ecchan zoomed around, chanting, "Can we?"

"We'll see. Maybe."

"Ah, Mayura-san is coming up. I'll get another cup," Yamino said.

"Hello, everyone!" Mayura was all smiles as she danced into the office. "How is everybody today?"

"Mayura," Ecchan zoomed up and gave her a cheery smile. "How was your exam?"

"Good; I think I did really well on this one. I wasn't so sure, even last night, but it felt good during the exam," Mayura plopped down beside Fenrir and gave him a quick rub all over.

"Mayura," Loki stood and walked over to her, "Congratulations on completing your semester."

"Aw, thank you, Loki-kun," Mayura responded and pulled her feet closer to the couch as Loki stopped right in front of her.

"I think you deserve a present. Now, what would Mayura like?"

Giving it some serious thought, Mayura pondered, tapping a finger to her cheek. She was so engrossed in her thinking that she was surprised when there was a gentle, yet insistent tug on her shoulders for her to lean forward. Her head moved without her thinking and she felt Loki's soft lips on her own. Flushing bright pink, Mayura waited for a few of her quick heartbeats before she let her embarrassment go and let her eyes close.

A gasp from the door broke their kiss.

"Good going, _Megane_. They _finally_ get to smooze and you go and ruin the moment," Fenrir growled. "I had front row seats and everything."

Pink turned to red on Mayura's face and she just wanted to hide for a minute, but had nowhere to go. Yamino was in the door, Fenrir and Ecchan on each side of her, and Loki standing right in front of her knees.

Seeing her flustered expression, Loki let out a low chuckle and pulled her face into the crook of his neck where she could hide safely as he scolded his children.

"Now, now, Fenrir, Yamino-kun, don't be like that. Or else I won't even ask if Mayura wants to go to an _onsen_ for vacation."

"_Onsen_?" Mayura's muffled voice vibrated against Loki's shoulder.

"For a winter vacation. Fenrir wants to go to an _onsen_."

"Mystery girl wants to go, right? Right?" Fenrir turned on his puppy dog eyes.

"Nii-san, don't force Mayura-san if she doesn't want to," Yamino scolded and poured a fresh cup of tea for the girl.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whose perspective was used, puppy eyes don't work on someone who isn't looking. For almost a minute, the office sat in silence, save for the ticking of the clock. Everyone thought Mayura was thinking about the vacation idea, but when her breathing became deeper and her head heavier, Loki shooed everyone back a few steps.

With a moment of concentration, Loki's body grew into his godly form, his arms still softly cradling Mayura.

"Her room is ready, Loki-sama," informed Yamino. "It's just as you predicted."

"It is, isn't it," Loki agreed in a low tone. "Will you get the door for me?"

Yamino opened the office door wide, then went upstairs to open Mayura's room. Slowly, so as not to wake her, Loki drew the girl into his longer and much more capable arms. Ecchan and Fenrir stayed in the office discussing vacation ideas.

"I turned down the bed," Yamino said at Mayura's doorway. "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you, Yamino-kun."

With a smile, Yamino closed the door behind his father and hummed as he went down to start making dinner.

Loki laid Mayura down onto the soft bed and tucked the blankets around her. His arms felt suddenly cold and empty.

"Loki-kun?" Mayura mumbled, heavy eyes barely open.

"Yes, Mayura?" his deep, grown voice gave the girl reason to open her eyes fully.

"You're all big," Mayura said meekly, as if she were meeting her favorite actor. That is, to say, a very good looking man.

"You fell asleep," Loki said as if it was an adequate response. Again, showing Loki that he didn't know how to deal with relationships. "Does it bother you? Shall I change back?"

"No," Mayura said quickly, even through her half comatose state. She could feel waves of insecurities radiating off of Loki. "I just haven't seen you this way in a while."

Reaching out, her small hand left the confines of the blankets to trace over his cheek. There was a flare of heat as she touched his skin, her fingers trailing, lazily down to his jaw, then up along it to his ear where she found the pleasure of running her fingers through his silken hair.

"M-Mayura," Loki choked as he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"Loki-kun, will you sit her a while? I think I might actually sleep if you're here," sleep was already pulling her away.

"I'll be here as long as you like."

"Wake me for dinner?"

Loki let out a chuckle and bent over her. "I will."

He pressed his lips to hers, which kissed back even through her sleepiness, driven by the notion that they didn't have an audience. By the time Loki pulled away, Mayura's eyes were closed in sleep and she finally rested.


	5. Chapter 5

Bandages

Chapter 5

"I hope we don't run into robbers," Yamino and Narugami sighed at the same time.

They were, of course, at a different _onsen_ than the one they had been to their first trip. But, that didn't stop anyone from worrying.

A large wooden gateway lead the group up to a modest inn. Loki was hitching a ride, in his child form, upon Narugami's back; his sickness a side effect from the long train ride. He had finally gotten to the stage where he was making coherent sounds. Before was moans of pain or straight out unconsciousness.

"Hang in there, Loki-kun, we're almost there," Mayura said encouragingly from where she walked beside him. Her heavy breathing was coming out in pants of white mist as she struggled to balance her share of the luggage load.

"Mayura okay carrying all that?" Loki mumbled and held out a hand like he could carry something for her.

"I'm fine, just a few more steps," Mayura got some help from Ecchan as he pulled up on a strap of luggage in attempts to lighten the load.

"Daddy, they really let dogs stay here?"

"Fenrir, we've been over this; Mayura Papa helped us. He's friends with the owners," Loki lectured his son.

"Yeah, so no funny business, or else Daidouji's dad is going to find out," said Narugami with a laugh.

The group fell silent and sullenly entered the lobby. If they ever wanted special perks from Misao's friends in the future, they had to ensure that he never found out anything bad or weird happens on their vacations.

"_Irasshaimase_," a young man greeted them. "Daidouji-san?"

"Hello, I'm Daidouji Mayura," the girl smiled and received one in return.

"Please, come in, we have been expecting you," the clerk opened a ledger while looking at Fenrir, and Mayura signed their group into the inn. Once the paper was signed, the man said, "Let me help you with those. If you will follow me."

They all tottered down some halls, the worker still giving questionable looks at the black dog, to their suite.

"Dinner will be in the dining room at seven o'clock. Maps of the grounds are available in the desk with the phone. And please feel free to call the desk if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you, we'll find our way," Yamino said and walked with the worker to the _shouji_ door.

"Loki-kun, are you feeling okay?"

"Hey," Fenrir interrupted Mayura, "He didn't say if they would feed me. I want dinner!"

"Nii-san, I'm sure there will be something to eat."

"They better not make me eat outside," Fenrir growled, a fierce expression on his face.

"Your façade is slipping, Nii-san."

"Yamino-san, where did we put Loki-kun's water bottle?" Mayura was rummaging through some bags.

"Water bottle? Here," Yamino fished it out in a flash. "Shall I call for some tea?"

"Yeah, and snacks! I'm starving. Loki, you're one heavy kid," Narugami said whilst rubbing his growling stomach.

"Narukami-kun is so noisy," Loki grumbled and nursed his bottle of water, taking sips every few moments.

"Loki-kun, do you want to lie down? This was a really long trip this time," Mayura rubbed a soothing hand on Loki's back.

"That might be for the best. Someplace quiet?" Loki sad, raising a skeptical brow at the thundering god, a barking dog and the wails of Yamino, who was trying to get the previous two to quiet down.

"I don't know how much quiet we'll be able to find," Mayura trailed off, but went into the smaller side room to test how quiet it would be.

Rather than waiting, Loki followed her on slightly shaky feet. Closing the door between rooms, he felt the sound diminish slightly.

"Loki-kun, it's a little cold, but it's really nice and quiet out here," Mayura was on the outside porch area that looked over a small garden space. Rocks and large bushes protruded from the snow and everything glistened from the lights of the inn.

A weight settled on Mayura's shoulders before Loki sat down beside her. Smiling, Mayura wrapped the thick winter blanket around both of them, leaving Loki in a half embrace.

"It's pretty; snow."

"Yes, it is," Loki took Mayura's free hand into his own. "Thank you, Mayura."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Blushing lightly, Mayura squeezed her fingers around Loki's. Her breaths, little puffs in the cold air became shallower and came faster as the trickster god slid closer to her side, molding his frame to hers. All the while, his green eyes glistened.

"So, my school counselor was telling me that I would probably have to go through another school if I ever want to get certified as a private detective. Have to learn all these laws and things before I start accusing people," Mayura let out a little giggle that sounded forced.

"What's wrong, Mayura?" Loki could tell that the slight tremors in her body was not because of the subfreezing temperatures.

"I just," she paused as a large exclamation of Narugami's voice pierced the air. "I guess tea and snacks arrived."

"Mayura."

"Focusing, right. When I think about what I want to do, it isn't just about _fushigi_ mysteries. I mean, we help people who are affected by mysterious stuff, but there are thousands of people who are missing out on mysteries!"

"Not everyone likes mysterious stuff, Mayura," Loki reminded her.

"I know. But, but, mysteries aren't just scary things. It's about stuff we don't understand yet. If we take time to give them some thought, then we solve the mystery and we can learn something new! Isn't that important?" Mayura looked sheepishly at Loki. They never talked philosophies to each other. Their conversations were usually one-sided when it came to mysteries. Loki telling Mayura that it was dangerous and to step back, or Mayura charging in against Loki's orders.

"It's okay to take it slow, Mayura. Remember, sometimes it is a good thing not to have your life written out before you get a chance to make a choice on your own," Loki gave her a look that said, "Like me."

"Oh, Loki-kun," Mayura sighed, her apology brimming in salty form in her eyes.

"No, no, don't cry, Mayura," Loki consoled her. "I just meant that not all decisions are made for you. It definitely isn't for me."

"But you said The Norns…"

"They may know a little, but they do not shape destinies."

"Actually," Mayura paused and thought back. "Remember the murder of the psychic?"

"When you dragged me to get your fortune read? Yes."

"That psychic told me," Mayura trailed off, her face flushing a solid red color. "Never mind; it doesn't have anything to do with school."

"We were still speaking about school this whole time?"

"I'm getting a little thirsty. I think I'll rejoin the others. Are you going to come in, too?"

"Yes," Loki responded and stood first.

After helping her up and entering the room, Loki watched Mayura's form as she folded and replaced the blanket. They went into the main room where the gluttons had devoured the snacks and there was barely enough tea for two more cups. Mayura joined in the laughter, but Loki had a brooding expression.

"It seems like I have a new mystery on my hands," Loki thought before taking a sip of lukewarm tea, his eyes never leaving Mayura's face.

0000000000000

Even though their vacation was at an _onsen_, the group spent most of their days in the snowy peaks of the mountains surrounding the small town. The first part of their days were spent going from one delicious smell to another on their way out of town. Then they would spend the afternoon burning off whatever they consumed by hiking and exploring the rocky environment. Come sundown, Narugami and Fenrir would lead the group back by following their noses and listening to the growling of their stomachs.

Nighttime was split between bathing and leisure. Mayura would go off on her own or with Ecchan to the women's bath, while the men went to the other pool. After all the soreness melted away into the naturally heated water, they would go off to entertain themselves.

Narugami was always playing table tennis in the recreational room. Yamino was content to bask in the lingering warmth from the bath with a cup of tea in his hands. Fenrir and Ecchan retired early, curling up half underneath the _kotatsu_ blanket in the main room.

Mayura and Loki were the only ones who didn't fall into some sort of routine. The first day, they used the massage chairs to work out the soreness the _onsen_ couldn't fix on its own. The next night, they read in silence. Then they played cards, visited Narugami, and even went out for an evening stroll.

On the sixth morning, they went out of town and wound their way up a hill free of trees. All the other hills they traversed in the previous days were shadowed by great, massive trees, but this one was covered in boulders instead.

"It looks a lot different than the one we went up yesterday," Mayura commented.

"Even though they seem so close to each other," Yamino responded.

"Maybe the mountains had to choose what they could have, and that other mountain stole all the trees from this one!" Mayura joked.

"I think I heard a villager say they used this mountain as their lumber source for repairing the town a few years ago," Loki replied flatly. "Look, you can see some of the saplings they planted to replenish the forest."

"Boo, Loki-kun actually giving the truth is so boring," Mayura pouted. "I like my story better."

"I don't think your story works, Daidouji."

"Why not, Narugami-kun?"

"Mountains don't have hands. How can you steal anything if you don't have hands?"

"Is that the only issue you have with Mayura's theory?" Loki said in a less than amused voice.

"Hey! Stop picking on," Mayura stopped speaking as she slipped. Her foot twisted as it slid off an icy rock and sent Mayura down the short incline she finally crested.

Her sudden silence was not normally any cause for concern. She usually cut herself off to stare at something. This time, however, Loki turned almost the same instant she stopped talking. It might have been intuition, but more likely, it was because he was already turning to check on the girl.

"Mayura!" Loki exclaimed, as if saying her name would catch her from her fall.

Scrambling, Loki went after her. Mayura hadn't fallen far. A protruding rock helped stop her from tumbling any further. Unfortunately, from the complete lack of movement and sound, it seemed that the stone did more hurt than help.

"Daddy, I smell blood."

"So do I, Loki-sama."

"Mayura," Loki said her name cautiously, timidly. Even after all the dangers they had been through, Loki was more terrified for her than ever before. All he could do was repeat her name as the others rushed about, their voices piling upon each other and jumbling as they got help.


	6. Chapter 6

Bandages

Chapter 6

"The doctor said that she's stable now," Narugami told the stone-faced boy.

They were in the local medical center. A team of paramedics safely transported Mayura into the city and to the doctor's office. While Yamino took charge of his older brother, who was outraged at the 'no dogs allowed' policy, Narugami was in charge of getting information from the doctor. Loki was off in his own little world; expending very little energy on taking in new information. Even Narugami, the oblivious one, could tell that his words were not getting through.

Instead, the god went and filled out more paperwork, keeping an eye out on the sitting boy. Once finished and reassured that they could visit in the morning, Narugami tucked Loki under his arm like his old schoolbag and went to relay the news to those whose ears were still attached to their brains.

"At least there is no immediate danger," Yamino said on the way back to the inn.

"And what do you mean by that?" Fenrir growled from the ground. "Girl hit her head, bleeding, unconscious. How is that positive at all?"

"Well, they didn't have to perform surgery," Narugami responded, "and there was no immediate infection."

That quieted the group. They all knew that it was a grim outlook. Everyone glanced at Loki, now riding on Yamino's back, worried about how this travesty was going to affect him.

As they passed into the night, the others talked and fretted about their father, but Narugami sat alone. If what the thunder god was thinking was also going through Loki's mind, things could become very tense.

Loki slept. It conserved energy and it was where he could even start to attempt to think rationally.

But rationality was slipping through his fingers. All he could do was fret about Mayura. He had nothing, no power, no sway over what would happen to her. Praying to the Norns would be useless. They divulged very little of the future; even on their nicest days. In the darkness of his mind, there was nothing else for Loki, but to think of various scenarios.

Positive: she could wake up and be absolutely fine. Negative: she could have internal damage and stay comatose. Positive, she could get better, negative, she could get worse.

Tossing in his sleep, something Loki never did, caught the attention of Yamino and Narugami.

"The doctor seemed hopeful, right?"

"Doctors are always hopeful. It's bad for business, otherwise," Narugami responded.

"What does your intuition say, Narugami-san?" Yamino watched as Fenrir and Ecchan went to sit vigil over Loki.

"Honestly," Narugami walked to the center of the room, his back to Yamino, "I'm worried about something."

"What?"

"Daidouji has," Narugami paused, crossing his arms, "She has altered memories. Most of the time, it's not a worry. But, things going the way they are right now, I'm not sure."

"When was Mayura-san's memory change?" Yamino sat and started cleaning the table with a spare napkin to soothe his nerves.

"Oh, every time someone possessed her body, when she was kidnapped by Heimdell, by Hel, that freaky-ass sword. But most importantly," Narugami frowned, "was after Ragnarok."

"What do you mean?" the cloth's movement stopped as Yamino stared up at the god.

"A part of Daidouji's memory was changed. To make it as if time disappeared and things didn't happen. She doesn't know that we left for Ragnarok."

"She doesn't remember Loki-sama as 'Detective-san' with the pet snake and dog?" Yamino inquired. "But I remember. At first, I thought it was a dream."

"Absolutely no recollection. Gone."

"So, this tampering with her brain; what does this mean?"

"It means," Narugami turned to face Yamino, "no one can know what she will remember when she wakes."

As if he could hear those words, Loki started moaning in his sleep; calling out for the source of his worry. Narugami and Yamino shared another look of apprehension.

0000000000

Bright skies were the opposite mood the visitors felt as they walked through town to the clinic the next morning. While Narugami and Yamino led Loki through the doors, Ecchan and Fenrir took up the stealth mission of finding a way for Fenrir to look in on Mayura for himself. It didn't take long; the building was only the size of a small house and Mayura was on the ground floor.

Ecchan hovered at the window when Yamino entered the room with the doctor, followed by Narugami and Loki.

"What's going on in there? I can't see," Fenrir complained from the ground.

"Shh," Ecchan scolded, his cute face puckering, lifting his ear to the glass to listen.

"She's been resting comfortably throughout the night. Everything has been stable."

"When will she wake?" Yamino asked.

"Forget that, did you scan to make sure everything is okay?" Narugami interrupted. He had enough odd-job experience to know about some of the modern medical advancements.

"We don't have anything as advanced as an MRI, but we've been tracking the electrical progress through nodes. Daidouji-san's levels are within the normal range."

"Yamino, Loki," Narugami looked at both men and only got attention from the former. Loki was too busy stroking Mayura's hair to hear Narugami. Pulling the butler aside, Narugami whispered, "I'd feel better getting her to the city and into a hospital. Daidouji's dad is going to murder us."

"I'll arrange it. Go back to the inn, pack us up, sign us out. We're going home," Yamino said. Looking at his father, he added, "Take Loki-sama. Maybe it'll take his mind off things."

"I'll be back here in a little while," Narugami nodded towards the window at Ecchan and Fenrir peeking in. "Come on, Loki."

"No, I don't want to."

"I need your help, Loki. Yamino's going to make sure Daidouji's alright."

"Loki-sama, we're going home. You need to pack," Yamino lightly pulled Loki away from the bed and passed him into Narugami's care.

"Yamino-kun."

"Yes, Loki-sama?"

"Take care of her."

"Of course, Loki-sama."

Narugami pulled Loki away, leaving Yamino to arrange transportation with the very confused looking doctor.

After packing their bags and thanking their hosts profusely, Narugami managed to relocate their pile of belongings to the front of the clinic. Yamino was waiting.

"How did things go on your end?" Yamino rearranged the precariously piled bags.

"I'm sure they've already called Daidouji's father. How about you?"

"One of us can go in the medical car, but the doctor said it's not necessary. I heard them saying that it would be better if they brought one of the neighborhood men to go so he could drive back. It is a long drive, after all," Yamino said, looking from Narugami to Loki. The look in Loki's face was one of deep thought.

"We will go home by train. Yamino-kun, will you ask them to call you when Mayura gets checked in?" Loki's calm and collected attitude finally propelled him into his normal demeanor; even if everyone could tell it was only on the surface.

"Yes, Loki-sama."

They were still on the train when Yamino got the call from the doctor transporting Mayura. From Loki, Yamino only received a muffled groan as he registered the words through his motion sickness.

With the dark skies as an indication that he hospital visiting hours were over, Yamino directed their group home, where he could cook up a meal to satisfy their rumbling stomachs. Loki went up to bed, saying he would go down to eat if he felt up to it later.

"You should check on him," Fenrir said between mouthfuls of food. "Dad's probably moping in bed, even if he is hungry."

"You're right, Nii-san," Yamino pushed back his chair, having eaten his own, substantially smaller, portion of dinner. "It is a good thing I made this porridge for Loki-sama while I cooked the rest of dinner."

The bedroom was dark and quiet. Soft, even breathing emitted from the pile of blankets on the bed, but Yamino knew that Loki was feigning his sleep. Still, Yamino treaded silently to the side table where he placed the tray of food. Whispering that he left some dinner, Yamino left without furthering his interruption of Loki's thoughts. With a forlorn sigh, Yamino went back downstairs to fret.

00000000000

Loki left early for the hospital. It was a fair walk and he wanted as much time as possible to be with Mayura. After some deliberation, Yamino chose to stay home, telling Ecchan to relay notifications throughout the day. To be expected, Narugami was back at work, but he also planned to check in on their cheery girl. So, Loki was alone until someone spoke to him.

"Oh, detective-boy," a voice rushed over Loki like a wave of sea water; dragging, salty, and with every intention of getting the boy dirty and uncomfortable.

"Mayura-papa," Loki turned and looked up. The morning sun threw a long shadow, completely engulfing Loki's small form behind the taller man. There were other shadows; in Misao's eyes and cheeks where the stress of the past days were settling in for potentially a long time.

"I got a call from Narugami-kun yesterday. I also got a call from my friends. Oddly, I am not surprised that something happened. Weird things always happen with you around. But, stranger still," Misao paused to fix his gaze on Loki's face, "I expected you to tell me."

"Mayura-papa, I," Loki started, but stopped as Misao lifted a hand.

"No, I don't need an explanation. I just needed to say it. Let's go check in on Mayura," Misao headed for the doors, leaving Loki to catch up.

The doctors let both in, even though rules said immediate family only. It must have been something in Loki's eyes that persuaded the white-coated doctors to move aside.

There were wires connecting Mayura to a beeping machine, tubes that connected her to a hissing one, neither of which led the visitors to a hopeful feeling. The room was hushed, but that was because, even full, every patient was as silent as Mayura. For a while, the sun slanting in shifted until there was no longer a patch of light on the floor, Loki and Misao sat watch over the girl. There was nothing to be said between them and any words would fall on deaf ears.

At lunch, Narugami brought food for both man and child; drawing their attention away from their worry long enough to fuel their mortal bodies. Upon receiving their update, "nothing's changed," Narugami left to report to the agency before heading to his afternoon job.

In the evening, Yamino retrieved Loki on the way home from grocery shopping. Loki ate in silence, ignoring the chatter of his children before retiring early for bed.

The routine continued for three more days. On the third day, Misao finally started talking to Mayura in hushed tones. They were more like murmurs to himself, but there was a new sound in the room. He even brought the cat detective book she loved as a child to read aloud.

"Good morning, Mayura," Misao said one morning. He sat himself down in the chair closest to his daughter; it was his turn and Loki had yet to arrive anyway.

"'orning, Papa," a groggy, barely audible voice replied.

"Mayura!"

The room was bustling when Loki arrived. Thinking that the worst had happened, the boy rushed in, trying to get a peek at what was going on.

"Oh, detective-boy, good news," Misao swept the child away before Loki could see Mayura. "Mayura's awake. They're just checking her memory and vitals."

The cheer was infectious, and for a moment it was almost as if Misao didn't dislike Loki. A breeze of relief cooled Loki's mind and his normal façade of composure returned. Patiently as he could, Loki waited at Misao's side as the doctor and his nurses finished their examination.

"Daidouji-san, it seems that your daughter is in good health. She's a little disoriented, but to see how her memory is; can you come talk to her?" the doctor led the way back to the bedside.

"Mayura, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Papa. Don't look so worried," Mayura looked less than 'okay', as her pallor put the sheets to shame.

"You don't look okay, Mayura," Loki replied.

"Oh," Mayura turned to look at Loki and he felt the walls closing in when she smiled sweetly and asked, "Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bandages

Chapter 7

No one said anything. The nurses looked between the different people in the room; nervous little eye flicks. The doctor frowned at a monitor as if passing blame.

Loki only had eyes for Mayura. He looked straight into her wide gaze and willed for her to give up the charade. To be so close, yet further away than ever before, left Loki with the barest of hopes.

"Mayura," Misao broke the silence. "Are you saying that you don't know this boy?"

Tilting her head back like she was prone to doing while thinking, she furrowed her brow, ever so slightly.

"Nope, don't know you. Sorry," she said, directing her answer towards the frozen boy.

"Loki-tama!" Ecchan zoomed into the ward, having slipped through doorways unnoticed by the throngs of people. The little summon saw the look on Loki's face and looked in the direction of his master's attention. "Mayura!"

Flying to Mayura, Ecchan awaited the soft pat on the head and gentle greeting, but none came. Wilting, Ecchan tried again, calling out, "Mayura?"

"Well, doctor, it does seem like some memories are missing," Misao said, not wanting to address something that was invisible to the majority of the room. "Mayura, what school do you go to currently?"

"Minabi College."

"When did you last go on a vacation?"

"In high school. It was a class retreat to the ocean."

"What club were you in while at high school?"

"Mystery club. Papa, I don't understand why you're asking these questions."

"It's okay, just… answer this last one."

"Okay, Papa."

Misao looked at Loki, as if he knew more than he let on before. Still looking at Loki, he voiced his question. "Do you believe in Kami-sama?"

"Papa," Mayura looked sheepishly at the others in the room, not wanting to offend anyone with her answer. In a whisper, she said, "You know I don't believe in Kami-sama."

"Doctor, can we speak in your office? I think Mayura needs some rest," Misao received a nod of agreement and started to follow the other man out. Pausing near Loki, Misao whispered, "Don't even think of doing anything that can harm my daughter."

"I won't, Mayura Papa," Loki intoned dully, but truthfully.

Ecchan, taking in the gravity of the situation, flew to Loki's side, hovering over the boy's shoulder. The little creature looked as depleated in spirit as Loki felt, but the god let as little show as possible.

"Hey," Mayura called out softly. "Will you come closer, please?"

Hesitantly, Loki took a pause before complying. He stood by her side and looked down upon her strained face.

"I'm supposed to know you, aren't I?" she asked almost shyly, even though she was only talking to a boy.

And as boy-like as he looked, more than any other time, Mayura supposed, Loki had an air about him. No, Mayura could not feel any spiritual energy, but she did feel a strong pulling sensation. And she was not a complete dummy; she realized it originated from the silent, shocked boy.

She felt the pull, even before she laid eyes on him. It was as if she was a piece of metal getting dragged towards a magnet. Odder, was how comfortable she felt with the sensation. It was like breathing; natural, sometimes you notice it, other times not. But when it stops, all that awaits is pain until it starts again. Even with him standing beyond the foot of the bed, it felt too far. With him in arms reach, Mayura felt more relaxed, her headache ebbed and she felt the tension release from her neck.

Mayura studied him. For all that he was a child, he was still one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Green eyes that held a wealth of emotion, silken strands of hair, a subtly expressive mouth, which at that moment was pressed tightly shut, as if holding back a flood of words.

"Ne, won't you answer me?" Mayura reached out, her fingers brushing his as he pulled his hand away. Smooth, soft skin did little to hide the strength of the small hand.

"I do not know," Loki spoke clearly and only after a few breaths.

His voice, velvet and rich, was nothing like the neighborhood children in Mayura's fuzzy memory.

"What do you mean," Mayura paused to air quote, "I do not know?"

"I do not know if you are 'supposed' to know me," Loki took a step back when she reached out again. The shock that ran up Loki's hand at the slight brush nearly had him regaling their years of adventures. But he was going to at least attempt to keep his promise to Misao. "You still need rest. I will leave."

Before Mayura could refuse or say farewell, Loki swept out of the room, gears turning in his head. His worst scenario was starting.

00000000000

"So what are we going to do?" Yamino asked over a fresh salad he was tossing. He tossed through all of Ecchan's retelling of the events at the hospital.

When Loki and Ecchan returned home, right at lunch time, the butler was more than a little surprised, but was unable to receive a clear answer from his father. Thus, the floating marshmallow told Yamino about what he saw. Nervous habit kicking in lead to a very well tossed salad, even sacrificing a few leaves in the frenzy.

"Do? Do about what?" Fenrir growled. He woke from his nap to get a door to his nose when Loki closed himself into his room. The black pup made his way down to catch the important pieces of the story. "It's not our place to do anything."

"But, Nii-san," Yamino started to complain.

"Hey, focus on what you can do," Fenrir said gruffly, though not completely unkindly. "Keep the house running, feed Dad, and whatever else it is that you do around here."

"I wonder what Loki-tama will do," Ecchan punya'd glumly.

"We all do, Ecchan," Yamino said as he finally set the salad aside.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that Narugami made his appearance at the house.

"Oi, Megane," the deity sauntered into the room as if nothing was wrong; except he never walked sedately when food was nearby. "No need for you to wait for me before starting dinner; you know I'd catch up."

"Yes, we are fully aware of that," Yamino responded crisply, with poise. It was almost convincing, if the nervous twisting and untwisting of a towel went unnoticed.

"So, I stopped by the hospital on my way here. Guess what I found out?" Narugami set Mjolnir by his seat, but did not sit himself.

"Mystery girl's awake and has no idea who we are," guess Fenrir with obvious sarcasm.

"We?" Narugami blinked slowly, his eyes unfocused as he thought. "Marshmallow."

"Yes?" Ecchan replied, cheerily, even to the nickname.

"Could she see you?"

"Mayura no can see Ecchan anymore," he replied, deflating into a white mush on the table.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, Megane, she recognized me. She knew I went by the name Narugami. She has memories of us in class and other things, but she's missing a crucial piece of most of the events."

"Is this piece Loki-sama, by any chance?"

"Pin-pon, exactly," Narugami made the game sound for a contestant answering a question correctly and crossed his arms as he explained his thoughts. "I wonder if it's only Loki. She doesn't recall me being a god or anything like it. Maybe you should visit her. See what she remembers about you, Megane."

"I'll check on her tomorrow," Yamino agreed with a nod. "You said before, that she's had memories erased."

"Yes, and?"

"And I worry what state she would be in, if she had some of those memories, but no clear understanding. Loki-sama is directly tied to the solution to those situations."

"Who can say for sure? We will just have to observe for a while."

Upstairs, at the banister railing, Loki quietly took in Narugami's news. The information bode ill for the trickster, but it did not dishearten him. If she recognized the thundering god, even in his human form, there was hope for him yet.

Lost in thought for a moment, he was brought back to reality as the clinking of silverware emanated from the room below. Thinking that he had spent enough time away from his family, Loki walked down the stairs to join in the meal; hoping that his children could ease his loneliness.


	8. Chapter 8

Bandages

Chapter 8

Mayura could not get comfortable. Beds were never something she could just lie in and be still. Wires and tubes restricted her movements, but she knew that the rustling she did create irritated her roommates.

She had woken from her coma three days previously and moved from coma room to recovery room. Things were still hazy and her thoughts blurred together. The stark white walls, the biting smell of chemicals, and the constant sounds of the hospital all triggered something in her mind. She knew she didn't like it. And that made her all the more restless.

Her father stopped by for a few hours every day, but Mayura did not feel as comforted by his presence as she thought she would. Misao brought photo albums from home to help cement her memories. Though she recognized them, both as the events themselves and the times she flipped through the pages on the living room in their shrine home.

Unfortunately, the photos stopped and the memories continued. Mayura remembered things that were disconnected from everything else. She remembered having bruises from her explorations during her high school years, but no recollection of the actual events. Not only did she bemoan the loss of all the mysteries she discovered, but she disliked the outlook of the mystery set before her.

Memory loss seemed to be a perfectly human condition. Mayura wished that it was more supernatural than just a bad fall.

She didn't' remember it; the accident. And for some reason, no one seemed particularly worried about it. Whenever she asked how her father knew that she hit a rock, he just shook his head, smoothed her hair, and changed the subject.

One of the other patients cleared her throat, indicating that Mayura's shifting was starting to annoy. Mayura sighed; her apology.

The door slid open quietly and a nurse with a young man holding the tray of medications entered the ward.

"Thank you, dear," the older nurse said to the crisply dressed man. "Daidouji-san, a visitor for you."

"Hello," the man held out a small bouquet of flowers. "I brought some flowers from the garden as a small gift."

"Oh," Mayura reached out, the smell wafting softly, tantalizing her senses. "They're beautiful."

"I'll get a vase for them," the man knelt by the sink and pulled out a container.

"Have you visited others in this hospital?" Mayura asked. Something hazy rose in the dark recess of her mind, like a cat waking from its sun bathing.

"I have. Though not terribly recently. For which I am grateful."

"I seem to have broken your good streak," Mayura replied, trying to grasp at the fog in the back of her mind. But like a cat, it merely rolled over and settled down again. "I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time placing who you are. My mind…"

"Is still unclear on some things? I heard," the man nodded towards the nurse he accompanied into the ward. "Do not worry, Mayura-san. In good time, I believe you will return to your normal life."

"I certainly hope so. I get so antsy, sometimes," Mayura looked apologetic as her eyes shifted around the room.

"Is there anything I can bring for you? A book? Or some music?"

"That's very sweet, but I should be fine. Papa's bringing some of my things today."

The man was neatly arranging the flowers on her bedside table. She knew him. The jacket, the pants, the strange tie, then there were his physical features; long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, small dainty nose, for a man, but fit his face with glasses and quick eyes. His hands drew her attention, deft movements that were sure in their execution nearly mesmerized her.

"Mayura-san? Are you alright?"

"Fine," she came out of her daze. "I was just watching you work."

She peered hard into his face, locking her eyes with his.

"I know you."

He just smiled a sad sort of smile.

"You aren't going to tell me who you are though, are you?"

His eyes closed and he shook his head solemnly.

"My apologies, Mayura-san. I must go. I wish you a speedy recovery. And hopefully, when you regain the memories around me, you will come visit again."

"Thank you," smiling sweetly, Mayura looked up at Yamino, "for coming. I hope to see you again."

With a bow, he left without any more words. Yamino was not looking forward to telling Loki about the trip to the hospital.

Loki did not look surprised when Yamino relayed his interaction with the girl who still had his heart.

"Thank you, Yamino-kun, for nit divulging your identity. There really is no telling what kind of adverse reaction will occur. It will be a shock, even in comparison to seeing all those… fushigi mysteries we uncovered," Loki used her terms with a heavy heart.

"Loki-sama, you aren't going to just…"

"Just what, Yamino-kun?" Loki's chin was in his hand as he leaned against his desk. He felt much better in his office in comparison to his exile in his room, but that still was a far cry from him feeling normal.

"I don't know. Give up?" Yamino had a very worried look. It was a look Loki did not like to see on his son. They had both worked very hard so he could be happy. To see the events were upsetting Yamino was another jab at Loki.

"I can't. Not on Mayura," Loki looked out the window. Snow was falling from the dark gray sky. "Yamino-kun, this cannot be easy for you. And I am sorry."

"For what, Loki-sama?"

"Your mother," Loki looked sideways to his son. "You were so happy with her here."

"Father, I understand. I love Mother and you. And you are both my parents, but we understand. Nii-san and I see how you are with Mayura-san," Yamino smiled, relaxing the knot of strain Loki was holding in his chest.

"We are happy for you, Daddy," Fenrir spoke from the door. He had just woken from a nap. "We just want what's best for you."

"Thank you," gratitude lifted his lips into a small smile. "I'm sure we will all get through this."

Outside, the wind whistled and tossed the delicate flakes of snow in a chaotic dance through the air. Loki didn't know if he was looking at the outside world or into the reflection of the turmoil in his eyes as he looked at the window.

Across town, Mayura was staring at the same snow driven scenery. She snuck out of bed, careful to roll her monitors as quietly as she could past her slumbering roommates. The hospital halls were quiet. The night staff were all sitting at their stations and Mayura found a window bench where she could be alone for a moment.

Having only to her mind to amuse her was never anything Mayura liked. Too much introspection left her feeling more alone than when she chased after crazy theories against the belief of all her friends. And the hospital was making her antsy. Loneliness she remembered from her mother's passing seeped in, like the chill that found a home in her bones.

Rubbing her arms with her hands in hopes of warming up, there was a faint sensation of a soft weight on her shoulders, but she blinked and it was gone. The bench was cushioned, but it felt hard, empty; as if something else was supposed to be beside her.

"Who are they? That boy and the man?" Mayura murmured aloud, her warm breath fogging up the glass. "They must be close to me, why else would they visit me? Papa refuses to tell me."

Her mind wandered and Mayura sat motionless until a nurse found her.

"Daidouji-san, what are you doing? You should be in bed where it's warm," the nurse bustled Mayura back to her ward and into the cold, stiff bed.

As Mayura fell asleep, she recalled soft pillows, a softer touch, and a warm presence. Tears rolled silently from the corner of her eyes and she slipped into the darkness of sleep. Dreams haunted her. Figures in the dark wore white masks devoid of any features. Echoes rang around her, but no matter where she turned, how far she ran, nothing became clearer.

The next morning, she begged to be released. By the time Misao got to the room, the other patients were seconding Mayura's request.

"Papa, I want to come home, please?" Mayura's wide eyes pleaded up at him and he was powerless.

Misao spoke with the doctor and an hour later, Mayura was crawling onto the back seat of Misao's scooter.

"Hold on," Misao revved the engine and wove his way onto the street.

Mayura looked at the city as they drove along, winter settling on everything in the thin film of snow. It was a jump from her memory of the town in the middle of summer. Knowing and seeing were battling and Mayura felt a headache settling in the base of her skull, weighing her down. By the time they climbed the last step to their shrine home, Mayura's whole body was aching.

"Rest for a bit, Mayura. I'll draw you a bath," Misao rushed around and Mayura tottered to her room to get a change of clothes. The reflection in the mirror above Mayura's dresser was a shock in comparison to what she saw in the reflection of the window the night before.

The bandage that kept her cut clean had matted her pink locks into a strange looking nest and the safety helmet did nothing to improve the situation. Best as she could, Mayura combed her hair with her fingers, but she couldn't do much. Her arms were like lead and she tired quickly.

"Mayura, the bath is ready," Misao said from her door. "You shouldn't get your bandage wet, so I put a shower cap on the counter."

"Thank you, Papa. I won't take long," Mayura reassured him before trudging to the bathroom. The hot water soaked away pain, both physical and mental, though only slightly of the second.

She rested in the comfort of her room, but there were things missing. Some of her favorite sweaters were gone and her warmest socks were nowhere to be found. Asking her father would be useless; he never kept track of her things. Resting at her desk, just so she wasn't in bed, Mayura lolled her head around, looking at the blank space. Left to right, there was her lamp, pencil holder, space, clock.

With cautious fingers, Mayura stretched for the void between the pencil case and the ticking clock. Something belonged there and now it was gone. Her fingers should touch something, but instead they passed through the air, closing around nothing.

The sensation was upsetting and Mayura frowned. There were many times since she first woke in the hospital where she would catch herself with her brow tense and her mouth tight and down turned. It was becoming natural, even though she knew she was normally cheery.

Sounds of Misao moving around the house made Mayura rub at her face in exhaustion. She knew her papa worried. Misao was always prone to worrying. Turning into a frowning Mayura would not only make Misao worry, but it would make him sad.

Clouds loomed overhead, both in the sky beyond the window and within Mayura's mind. If she could just blow some of the obstructing fog away, then she could catch a glimpse of what she was missing.

A soft beep caught her attention. Moving automatically, she pulled her mobile phone from her bag. "Low battery" filled the screen in the glowing text. Reaching out to the night stand, Mayura found that her charging base was not there.

"Hm," Mayura looked around slowly, not recalling having any reason to move the compact charger. "What happened to it?"

After a few minutes and another round of reminder beeps, Mayura gave up on the search. She flipped the phone open to turn the device off when she noticed the background picture.

A boy with the greenest eyes and the most beautiful smile was clearly putting up with Mayura's over exuberant hug.

"That boy again. Who is he?"


End file.
